Kissing In the Rain
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: Sonny Monroe was the new girl at Condor Studios. Nobody liked her there and just wanted her gone...or so she thought. How will one little game change her outlook on things? And how can she be nothing more than a rain drop if she's already the Sonshine?


**A/N: Hey guys! First SWAC fic! It's a one-shot, just so you know. I just want opinions on whether or not I'm a good enough writer to post some multi chapters. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: SWAC belongs to MEEEEEEEE! Just Kidding! If it did, Chad wouldn't have puked in FFTF2 and their first date would have come waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy before now!**

**Kissing In the Rain**

**Sonny's p.o.v.**

They were all sitting by the road talking. Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zorah, and Chad. Well, Chad was kind of just leaning against a telephone pole listening, but he was still there. I had no place anymore. Ever since I left home to join So Random!, which was only a few weeks ago, everyone kind of avoided me. I guess it was just because I was the new girl and it would eventually ware-off, but I still didn't like it. I was trying my hardest to talk to them and fit in, but they all just twisted my words and embarrassed me.

Anyway, they were all talking…and I wanted in.

"Hey guys! Watcha talkin bout?" I said in a casual voice. They all looked up at me.

"We were playing this game." Tawni said and looked away.

"See, we all take turns trying to decide what the others had been reincarnated from. It's funny, because you get lots of answers for all different things." Said Grady. I actually couldn't believe he was that easy to get to tell me.

"So far we've only done Zorah, but we got some _very _strange answers!" Nico started.

"Tawni said she was a monkey, I said a Tasmanian devil, and Nico said a fire ant." Grady informed me.

"And _I _say that they're all insane." Chad said, standing up from his position and walking over towards the others a little. "She was _obviously_ a lab rat! I mean, why else would she be so sciency and crazy? I mean, who knows what kinds of sick experiments were done on her?" He continued, begging anyone to challenge him. They all just kind of shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, guys, _my_ turn!" sang Tawni, drawing the attention to her.

"Okay, you're a Pomeranian!" said Nico, quite quickly.

"Dude! You totally stole mine!" Grady said.

"Okay, you both say Pomeranian, than." Zorah declared. "And I say she was a peacock!"

"Oooo! Nice one, Zory!" Chad said, getting a nasty look from the young girl.

"It's ZORAH!" she said angrily.

"Whatevs! Anyways, I say she was a leopard." Chad said, getting confused looks. "What? She always seemed to come across that way to me."

Tawni rolled her eyes and then turned to me. "What about you, Sonny?" she asked.

"M-me?" I asked stupidly.

"No, the other Sonny." She said sarcastically. "Yes you! How many other Sonny's _are _there in the world?" Everyone laughed at me. I shook it off and gave my reply.

"Flamingo, definitely." I said simply.

"Oooo, nice one!" announced Nico.

"Got it!" Grady said.

"Hit the nail on the head there, Sonny." Zorah joined.

"You _pinned_ her!" said Chad, looking straight at me. I had tried to hide it, but I had had a HUGE crush on him before I came to Hollywood and an even bigger one now! I hated to be another infatuated fan girl, but even we he was being a jerk, I wanted him. I told myself how he could never want me any more than he wanted any other obsessed geek, and it worked as far as I knew; but I still couldn't erase every thought.

"Thanks." I said, probably lightly blushing.

The game went on through the heat of afternoon. It had been cloudy for weeks now, but no one expected rain anymore. We would hear the thunder and see the lightning, but never really experience the refreshing feel of rain again.

Anyway, we ended up with our random animals for everyone and somehow got into a debate over whether or not you could be reincarnated from a rock or something like that. We decided that you couldn't, but we could still say that just to make things more interesting.

Dusk had fallen upon us just as we reached my turn. Tawni pulled out her iphone and told us that it was 7:24 and she had to get home. Everyone else agreed and went inside to get their car keys or begs or whatever else they had.

"Wait, what is Sonny?" Chad asked as the others walked away.

"Who cares? No one here's known her long enough to really know, much less care!" Tawni said harshly. It really did hurt. Chad looked at me and shrugged, then went after the others to go inside.

I didn't want to leave. It was too hot and I felt too sad to move, so I just sat down on the curb in front of me and hugged my knees to my chest. Luckily, no one saw me there as their cars pulled out right beside me.

"What am I?" I asked myself as what I thought was the last of the cars left. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder boomed across the sky at the same time as a lightning bolt, looking very close by.

"Good." I thought out loud. "If I'm lucky and it gets closer, I might get struck. I'm probably just a rain cloud. No, not even that! I'm a rain drop! Something that's small and not individually noticed. Everyone thinks of it as a little annoyance and brushes it off their windshield, hoping that it won't come back." That's when it started sprinkling. The tiny little drops piercing into my skin felt so good. So cold. So sad. But it was a good hurt.

"I hope I just fall already!" I started again, a little louder with tears stinging my eyes and fading down my cheeks with the now good-sized rain drops. "I hope I fall out of my cloud and sink into the ground and get evaporated back up somewhere else! I don't want to be here if nobody likes me! If they don't care, why should I stay?" I said through my sobs, burying my face deeper into my hands.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was warm and sent electricity bursting through my body. I didn't realize how cold the rain had made me until this pleasant warmth was upon my skin.

The hand turned into a hug from behind me. I shifted myself around, not daring to open my eyes and see who might actually care. They rubbed my back in circles soothingly.

"Shhhh…shhhhh…its okay! Don't cry." They said. I knew who it was now. I had memorized the voice after countless hours of watching his show back in Wisconsin. It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"W-Why are you still here?" I asked stupidly. I was sure he just wanted to leave but didn't want the bad publicity of leaving me here crying and perhaps about to commit suicide. I would never do something like that, I thought. But I would have been more than happy to have been struck by lightning.

"I can't leave with you so upset!" he asked sounding kind of…shocked that I would asked this.

"I'll be fine. I'm just, getting off to a ruff start." I lied. Really I felt like going home and slice my wrists or something. There was a long pause.

"I hope you were lying." He said.

"About what?" I tried to act stupid.

"You're _not_ a rain drop!" he said, pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "I hope you know that. You're so much more than that! In case you haven't noticed, Tawni is like the leader of them all. She's afraid that you'll be better than her and so she acts like you stink and the others just follow!"

"No she doesn't." I said quietly.

"Yes she does! Sonny, you're way too sweet to see it, but not everyone is as nice as they seem or always tells the truth! Sonny, you're NOT a rain drop!" He said with all the seriousness in the world. "How can you be a rain drop if you're already the Sonshine?" Then the last thing I could have expected happened. Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me!

I kissed back and it was the best kiss I've ever had! His lips sent a tingle all the way through my body. The rain came then. It was pouring down, drenching us both, but we didn't care. We let the rain pour over us and it felt like it was washing away all of my sadness. All the fear. All of everything that held me back from smiling. So I did. I smiled as I kissed him through the storm. And you know what? It felt good, and I felt…right.

**A/N: Hey! Did you guys like it? If you don't review, than I may very well never put up any SWAC Fics., so please review! I need input! Sorry it was long, but I promised myself it would be a one-shot and I put in a lot more details than I meant to, so it just kind of ended up this long on its own. Constructive Criticism is very welcome! Please tell me what you think! (:**


End file.
